1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device that includes a touch screen has been applied to various terminals and electronics. For example, display devices have been widely applied to mobile terminals (e.g., mobile devices), such as portable phones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers.
Further, display devices have been widely applied to stationary terminals (e.g., stationary devices), such as display devices for exhibition that are displayed indoors or outdoors. The display device for exhibition may be installed in a museum or an exhibition hall to provide information on exhibits, or may be installed in a subway station, a shopping mall, or an airport to provide advertisements. The display device for exhibition as described above may provide content that can be selected by a user and that can provide corresponding information or that can functionally interact with a user in response to a user's selection input.